Johnny's Bootie Call
by UltimateSaturn
Summary: After MJ convinces Peter to go to a party, his anxiety predictably settles in what to help him through it then his BFF Johnny Storm. SPIDEYTORCH!


The pulses pumped throughout his body as his hands became sweaty and his stomach twisted, what could be worse? He thought to himself quickly. Fighting electro in time square, or how about the time he got taken over by an alien symbiote his dad used as a basis for a cancer cure or even the time his aunt dated Dr Octopus. Regardless of all his battles, anxiety was the one that wasn't getting better. As he walked throughout the bomb fire that was happening on campus at the sigma house he routinely brought out his phone to check his Twitter or Instagram to make it seem like he actually was occupied by something.

He eventually found himself sitting down on a wooden bench and table by himself darting his eyes around the party, tonnes of kids were drinking, talking and making out with their red cups and that weird party Euphoria that had taken over them.

"Hey!" came a cheerful female voice from behind him.

He turned around to find his friend Mary Jane park herself next to him on the bench with a cup of something none of them were legally meant to be drinking.

"Hey is it too late now to hurl myself off the empire state building?" Peter said mockingly in slightly loud tone given the loud and awful music in the background.

The look she gave him made him panic for a split second, but he couldn't blame her given how much she knows about him and his emotions. After confirming that he was joking or meant it while wearing skin tight spandex she took a sip and pulled out her phone and dragged him into a selfie.

"We agreed you would try to get out of your comfort zone." She told him in a protective tone.

"I know I'll try," Peter replied not wanting to upset her.

"So go have fun and have a one night stand or something!" She said pushing him over to his feet playfully.

"You spoil me MJ!" Peter called out sarcastically while leaving.

"Go get em Tiger!" She called out to him.

Peter made his way to the drinks table, finding an opening to look around at all the identical red cups in front of him. Peter looked up to find Sally standing in front of him pouring out the drinks.

"Hey Sally" Peter managed to say to her.

"Hey Pete you doing good?" she said while cracking open a bottle.

"Yeah so how'd you get stuck at the drinks table?" Peter asked.

"Lost a bet"

"Ah well you are a psych major" Peter said managing to fold in a bit of his Spidey humour.

"You're pretty funny Pete, oh hey Flash" Sally said turning to her side.

A built man in a blue letterman jacket walked up and pulled Sally into a passionate kiss. Once finishing he turned to Peter.

"Hey Pete you alright?" he said while holding Sally around the waist.

"Great, you?" Peter said rolling his eyes and keeping his temper under control, while Flash in all honesty had turned his life around since high school and stopped bullying Peter and even became somewhat friendly he still had that douches persona that made Peter agitated.

"You should try the vodka man it's great!" Flash said gesturing to a row of cups on the left. He then took Sally and walked away.

Peter looked over and picked up one of the cups and took a sip but ending up feeling almost nothing.

"That's not gonna work buddy" Came a voice from behind Peter to find Johnny Storm of the world famous Fantastic Four standing right in front of him.

"John... What are you?" Peter stammered before grabbing the taller blonde man by the arm and dragging him behind a nearby tree.

"Listen buddy most people prefer a bit of romancing, anyways you better dial up the amount of vodka and probably don't even bother with the coke" Johnny said sarcastically.

"What are you doing in my college? Is this an end of the world Avengers thing?" Peter panicked.

"Calm down man, nothing like that, heck neither of us are Avengers." Johnny calmed Peter down while placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Uh sorry, I just uh." Peter stuttered as his stress overtook him.

"Dude!" Johnny slapped him around the face to make him concentrate. "Just wanted to hang out, my sister and her poor life choices are on a vacation".

"That sounds surprisingly normal for her and Reed." Peter replied.

"Yeah they're in a different galaxy, oh and Ben is taking Alicia out so I'm on my own" Johnny said nonchalantly.

"I'm honoured you came to me" Peter smirked.

Johnny's eyes widened at the way the situation seems but then decided it was best to not bring it up.

"So where does Johnny Storm take his bootie calls?" Peter joked while walking Johnny and himself away from the party.

"A bank robbery, there's one a few blocks from here" Johnny quipped.

"What a gentleman" Peter laughed while looking back, he caught a glimpse of MJ talking with Harry and Liz, he whispered that he was sorry under his breath.

The two ran into an alley with Peter stripping out of his clothes to reveal his Spiderman costume underneath while grabbing his gloves and mask from his pockets within a few seconds.

"That was fast" Johnny said upon free running up to the top of the building opposite the bank.

"Been doing this for 3 years man, listen to the more experienced" Peter joked while hopping onto a flagpole on the roof Johnny was on.

"Well that's a lie" Johnny said while surveying the bank robbery, noticing that there were two guys by the door and two by the vault. "Glass buildings have made this too easy."

"Oh where's your suit?" Peter asked cocking his head.

"Unlike you I can't magically keep flame retardant containment armour under my clothes. Anyways I got a public ID anyways."

"Cool, cool, cool, cool. Just don't burn your clothes off." Peter laughed.

5 minutes later

Peter and Johnny flew out of the bank door and landed on the hood of one of the cop cars in front of the bank. Johnny slowly stood up complete in all his naked glory giving the officers inside quite the view. Peter blushed incredibly under his mask looking into the car seeing that it was Captain Jean Dewolfe, his ally in the police department who was giving him cheeky smile.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Peter got up and yelled at Johnny.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY HAD CHITAURI TECH?" Johnny shouted back.

"HEY!" Called out one of the robbers holding a purple glowing alien gun and aiming it right at the two, however the two of them ignored him.

"OF ALL THE STUPID STUFF YOU'VE DONE THIS HAS TO BE THE ABSOLUTE DUMBEST!" Peter blared at him.

"YOU SOUND LIKE MY SISTER, STOP MOMING ME!" Johnny screamed, causing the robber to be very confused.

"DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE INTO THAT, WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU LIKE TO REVEAL ON THE INTERNET?" Peter gestured to the crowd who was snapping and instagraming Johnny's junk across the internet.

"WHO HASN'T SEEN ME NAKED AT THIS POINT?!" Johnny demanded.

"YOU ARE SUCH A WHORE!"

"SAYS THE GUY WHO WEARS SKIN TIGHT SPANDEX EVERY DAY!"

"HEY I'M GONNA KILL YA AND YOURE GONNA PAY ATTENTION WHEN I DO!" Shouted the robber from behind them.

"SHUT UP!" The two said in unison while Peter webbed the gun out of his hands allowing Jean to arrest him.

The two then caught their breath after all that shouting and then paid attention to the crowd that had gathered around, Johnny giving everyone a weak smile.

"Wanna change at my place?" Peter asked quietly.

"Yeah"

ESU Dorms

Mary Jane strolled down the hallways of the dorm while grabbing onto the wall to make sure she didn't fall over. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the fact it was 2am but regardless it was gnawing at her brain.

She fumbled around her pockets for her keys which turned out empty. With a heavy sigh she decided to head to Peter's room where she kept a spare key. She didn't see him at all over the night, she felt that she pushed him too much and should probably apologize, seeing him sad made her extremely uneasy, he had been through too much.

Before she knocked on the door she got a bunch of snap chat alerts from her phone, half the people on her friends list were sending her something. She opened the one from Sally to find Johnny Storm's junk right in her face. She muttered "Woah... Damn" under her breath before asking Sally what happened.

She replied saying "Him and Spiderman were stopping a bank robbery, lol"

A couple gears moved in her brain after reading that. She then noticed that Peter's door was slightly ajar, she stared through the slit in the doorway to find a mirror image of what she just looked at on her phone screen. Johnny was attempting to put on one of Peter's T-shirts while a pair of his pants were lying by his feet obviously too small for him.

"Damn it Pete all your shirts are too tight!" Johnny said while tossing it on the floor along with the others.

"Can you turn around please?" Peter shyly said from behind a pillow that he was clenching to his chest and hiding his increasingly red face in. His mask, gloves and boots were off while the rest was still on. Mj thought he looked adorable, so much so she ended up falling over throwing the door wide open.

She landed head first into the carpet and did her best to play it off but then looked up to see Johnny's smirking face which just made her smile like an idiot.

"Hey MJ I'm guessing you didn't find a guy who could overlook your personality." Peter smiled while cocking his head.

She stuck her middle finger at him while getting up to sit with him on the bed.

"You're a sassy prick Pete" She said while putting her phone in her back pocket.

"It's alright Pete, if I lived down the hall from a woman as beautiful as MJ, I'd amass my feelings through sarcasm too. Actually I'd probably just ask em out. Oops sorry." Johnny finished by engulfing his crotch in flames.

"It's fine you don't need to." MJ assured him while doing her best to hide her laugh. "Everyone has seen it"

"I guessed so, how many views?" Johnny asked.

"it just crossed a million" MJ added upon checking YouTube.

"Eight more and it'll be a million per-,"

"Stop!" Peter said while falling back, mock smothering himself with his pillow.

"Awww, you're going as red as your suit!" MJ lay back messing with his hair and removing the pillow.

"So are the two of you?" Johnny asked while sitting on the edge of the bed, removing the flames from his crotch.

"We have no idea," Peter said while sitting up and leaning against MJ's shoulder as she put her arm around him resting their backs against the headboard.

"What about the two of you?" MJ asked which made Peter tense up a little.

"Same" Johnny replied.

"But I'm not...I'm into girls..." Peter muttered gaining evil smiles from both of them.

"You filthy liar!" MJ giggled.

"Come on Pete you can't honestly try to make me think you're straight" Johnny smirked while creeping towards him.

MJ pulled him up to sit in her lap, making him face Johnny directly. Johnny prowled up to him while putting his arms either side of him while MJ squeezed his ribs.

"So you gonna lie to me again?" Johnny asked while placing his forehead on Peter's.

"No..." Peter replied giving him a flirty look.

"So Pete are you attracted to me?"

"Yes" He replied looking up at him intimidatingly.

"Peter, Johnny has been doing very naughty things on the internet." MJ interjected, giving Johnny a very confused expression.

"Yeah he has." Peter said while sitting up as MJ continued to whisper into his ear.

"Make me proud and beat some sense into him, and we'll see if I'll do the same to you not listening to me earlier." MJ said while releasing him.

Out of partial fear of MJ and arousal, Peter leapt up out of the bed and tackled Johnny to the floor, violently kissing him.

She was finally happy that he listened to her.

The Next Day

Peter slumped into his seat for his Spanish class, beyond the fact that he had no idea why he was taking the class, he had a splitting headache after the events of last night. It was probably the fact the Johnny busted out the vodka and beer which was giving him the hangover. He felt warm hands grasp his shoulder, turning to his left he saw the happy face of MJ as she was sitting down next to him. She was similarly tired and hungover despite her best efforts to cover it up in make up.

Attempting to speak they eventually just smiled and gave each other a soft kiss before getting their books out their bags.

"Well that's progressed" Came the voice of Harry who sat down on Peter's right looking surprisingly awake for being up for most of the night.

"Heya" MJ and Peter managed to say amongst their headaches.

"Why are you guys acting, and smelling like you just went to some weird kinky orgy?" Harry said noting a few hickeys on both their necks as well as an odd smell coming from the two. "Well anyways it's not nearly as insane as The Human Torch, check it out!" Harry pulled out his phone and showed them a video of Johnny on Trish Talk discussing the events of the previous night.

"So after that flirtatious display, what are you and the wallcrawler getting up to?" Trish asked him doing her best to hide her laugh.

"Ah well crime never rests, I mean... our obligations to perform citizen's arrest!" Johnny laughed covering himself. "So what we'll probably do is take a normal vacation to some place quiet, heck my sister has still not let me back in to the Baxter Building!" The two shared a laugh before Trish finally managed to stop.

"So we're coming up on time here, but is there anything you'd like to say to the masked hero before we wrap?" Trish asked.

The camera focussed in on Johnny with him staring directly at it with a smirk. "Yeah buddy, who's the whore now?!" Johnny laughed before he got cut off probably due to censors.

"What the hell is he on about?" Peter whispered to MJ whilst Harry tucked his phone away.

Her response was that of a shy giggle met with a blush that freaked Peter out.

"Man you guys are kinky," Harry said gesturing towards Peter's right arm, where in black Sharpie was a badly drawn flame with an 's' on the side and 'Whore' essentially spelling out "Johnny's whore"

"JOHNNY!" Peter shouted in the middle of his class just as the teacher was about to start. "Sorry Señor Chang". Peter muttered quietly while sinking back into his seat in embarrassment as the entire class stared at him and his forearm smiling to themselves even Flash seemed to be happy for him, Peter was lucky that Johnny was a common name.


End file.
